


fanboying & friends

by miserabledelight



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bambam and Kai are friends, Bambam and Yugyeom are soloists, Bambam and Yugyeom both love G-Dragon, EXO are EXO, Eventual Smut, Fanboying Bambam, Fanboying Yugyeom, Fluff, GOT5 are mentioned in the background, I've also been having serious Taekai feels lately, I've been having serious Yugbam feels lately, M/M, More tags will be added in the future lol, Oblivious Bambam, Oblivious Yugyeom, Plot, SHINee are SHINee, Slow Burn, Smut, Social Media, Swearing, Taemin and Kai are cute as fuck together, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Updates will hopefully be frequent, Yugyeom and Taemin are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserabledelight/pseuds/miserabledelight
Summary: -in which bambam & yugyeom are both famous solo artists that share a common love for anything g-dragon, as well as some mutual friends.-





	fanboying & friends

hello, fellow ao3 users (or random people who have found this story by accident)!  
before i start the story, i'd like to quickly say a few things to make this whole thing less confusing:

1\. i've changed all of the character's social media usernames from what they actually are in real life;  
bammook- bambam (✿◠‿◠)  
yugykim- yugyeom (●´ω｀●)  
taelee- taemin ≧◡≦  
jongkai- kai ☾˙❀‿❀˙☽  
gdrags- g-dragon (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
gotfive- got5 (basically just got7 but without bambam & yugyeom) (｡◕‿◕｡)

2\. a bit of background info;  
\- bambam + yugyeom are both popular solo artists in south korea  
\- got7 are basically just got7 except they're called got5 and bambam + yugyeom aren't a part of the group  
\- bambam + yugyeom are just both complete fanboys over bigbang (but mainly g-dragon)  
\- taemin + kai are both still members of shinee + exo  
\- bambam is good friends with kai and yugyeom is good friends with taemin  
\- taemin + kai are best friends  
\- i will try my best not to mention jonghyun throughout this story, as i know it is still a sensitive topic for many people (myself included). remember, there is always someone out there who thinks you're worth it and please don't be afraid to ask for help if you're going through a difficult time ♡

love,  
mirae :")


End file.
